someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen's Hunger
I was watching Total Drama Island and this was a brand new movie that they've released. It started off with the very classic opening and i made sure i had enough snacks to munch on as I watched. Chris McClain introduced the campers one by one and they presented their hobbies, likes and dislikes, as well as why they signed up. Owen mentioned he was hungry, and out of nowhere he ate an ore that'd be used for paddling a rowboat, (I giggled at this, because he's my favorite character.) Chris told Owen that he could eat something after they finished the first challenge. Although Owen got angry. He pushed Chris down onto the ground and proceeded to tear off Chris's clothing! After finishing with Chris's clothing, Owen ran into the woods on all fours like a dog. The other campers stood there in shock and Courtney helped Chris back up. Chris was then covering his crotch area to prevent being seen on camera. Chris yelled towards the woods "Owen come back here. You can eat something over this way!". After a few seconds of silence a loud roar could be heard. Chris proceeded to tell the remaining campers that their first challenge has been changed to catching Owen. Some campers complained and worried for safety, and others insisted they should because they could win immunity. Duncan ran into the woods first to catch Owen. "I'm gonna put the big guy in a headlock!" yelled Duncan as he ran into the woods. The other campers ran after trying to catch up. Duncan could be heard yelling and then sounded muffled after awhile. "What the hell?" yelled Cody. The camera then panned over to Owen's legs and the ground. Slowly it panned up to show Owen consuming Duncan! I thought this was just going to be a joke, so I continued laughing, however I soon stopped when he swallowed! Owen then proceeded to mutter "Still...hungry....eat". He looked at the other campers while his face was drooling. The remaining campers screamed and ran back. "We have to get out of here!" yelled Gwen. Chris then told them their was only one helicopter and only 4 people could ride. Everyone fought to get on the helicopter until four succeeded getting on and took off. The people who rode the helicopter where Gwen, Chef, Harold, and Courtney. The helicopter immediately took off and the remaining characters screamed as Owen lunged towards them! After the successful escape it cut to the commercials. I ran to the bathroom to take a quick piss and pondered during the commercials why this episode was going like this. "Maybe to appeal to an audience that favors dark humor." I guessed. I called my best friend who said they couldn't get the channel, because they don't have it in their package, but would find it on YouTube tomorrow. I kept wondering and coming up with theories on how the movie would end until the movie came back on. The helicopter was headed back towards the island, but the survivors had weapons such as pistols, rifles, and a katana. A they came closer to the island it appeared to be missing 2/3 of the land! The helicopter landed and Chef readied the shotgun while looking around for Owen. "Owen, please come out. We just want to talk." Chef yelled out. Owen lunged from behind a boulder that had a bite in it. Chef fired the shotgun at Owen, but Owen ate the bullet. Owen ran towards Cheff and ate his arms and the shotgun! Chef fell to the ground in pain, meanwhile the others readied their weapons. Owen finished consuming Chef, the others started backing up towards the helicopter. Owen jumped over them, and proceeded to devour the helicopter. "My meal won't escape me now!" laughed out. Gwen, and Courtney screamed. Harold told the ladies that he'd handle it "with his awesome karate moves". Harold lunged at Owen with the katana, but Owen ate it. Harold stood there shocked as Owen slowly made his way over to him. Harold was then consumed by Owen. Gwen and Courtney decided to try running away from Owen. The girls ran into the woods and decided to climb a nearby tree. Owen ran over to the tree, and proceeded to take bites out of it. The girls screamed and Courtney fell out. Owen swallowed her in one gulp! He then continued to eat the tree. Gwen told Owen she wasn't going to die by him and started shooting the pistol at him. Owen consumed every single bullet however! Owen then took the tree, threw it into the air, and swallowed up the remaining. Owen then muttered "need....more....food!". He fell on all fours again and started chewing the ground. It panned out to above the island. It started slowly getting smaller. Owen was eating EVERYTHING! After finishing the island, he was floating in the water. He said that he del almost satisfied, then continued to say he wanted dessert. Owen proceeded to pull his own legs into his mouth and he ate his own body until he completely disappeared! The credits then played and the title was written "Owen's Hunger"